(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for receiving and for transporting an article which has at least one receiving plate which is slid under the article.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 and 1.98.
Devices for receiving and for transporting an article, which devices have a receiving plate which is slid under the article, are known in the art, for example from document U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,255 A. The receiving plate is in this case surrounded by a belt which is fastened to a mount so that, on displacement of the receiving plate, the mount does not move therewith and the region of the belt on which the article rests maintains its position relative to the article on displacement of the receiving plate under the article.